Perspectives
by Azhy
Summary: Entonces se miran realmente —quizá por primera vez— y se dan cuenta de quiénes son ellos. De quiénes han sido siempre. Pero las cosas pasan muy rápido (la gente muere, el tiempo pasa y las personas cambian), pero los sentimientos no son olvidados. Hay alguien a quién salvar. O a quién matar. /Ganador del concurso Road to Ninja, de Irresistible Naranja.


**Disclaimer applied.**

One−shot ganador del "Concurso AU Road to Ninja" del grupo "Irresistiblemente Naranja".

**.**

* * *

**.**

—Oh, vamos Hinata.

(Había desistido de llamarla Hinata−chan cuando ella le dio una bien acomodada patada en su orgullo la primera vez que lo hizo).

Ella ni siquiera lo miró y continuó con lo que hacía antes de que él llegara a incomodarla: entrenar.

«¿Es que te incomoda mi presencia porque no puedes esconder más tus sentimientos por mí?».

Y Hinata tiene que golpearlo para que él olvide esas estúpidas ideas.

—No pasará, Uchiha.

Activa su Byakugan y lo mira —lo fulmina— duramente.

Pero él sigue sonriendo (esa estúpida sonrisa amplia y confiada que usa para conquistar chicas). Y le jode que lo haga. Porque él no es nadie para sonreírle.

—Además —ella se gira lentamente (contoneando las caderas con desdén, llamando su atención sin notarlo)—, ¿no estabas tú detrás de Sakura? —escupe su nombre casi con odio, pero sus facciones se transforman rápidamente y sonríe, como quien recuerda algo muy agradable—. ¿Es que te ha vuelto a rechazar?

La sonrisa de él desaparece uno o dos segundos, pero vuelve de inmediato.

—Sakura−chan es… diferente.

Un sinfín de palabras para describirla habían pasado por su mente (encabezadas por "frívola"), pero «diferente» dejaba el suficiente margen de duda para que él pudiese después arrepentirse de sus palabras. (Porque en verdad no quería decir algo así, pero Sakura era muy indiferente a él).

—No necesito a alguien así —intenta convencer (porque en realidad, ella volvió a rechazarlo).

Como lo ha hecho ya muchas veces. Siempre igual. Sin mirarlo, con un tono casi mecánico (Sakura es como un robot), como todas sus acciones.

Hinata rió. Una carcajada corta, pero cargada de malicia—. Eso no va realmente contigo, Uchiha. Creo que justo como ella son las chicas de tu tipo.

«Ahora vete y déjame entrenar».

Sasuke hace una mueca extraña, frunciendo las cejas y contrayendo los labios. Pero se recompone al instante, porque se trata de Sasuke Uchiha y él no puede verse sorprendido (porque su facha de chico genial se perdería).

—Tal vez —apartó coquetamente un mechón negruzco de su rostro. Decidido a no dejar pasar esa oportunidad (aun conociendo las posibles consecuencias) agrega—. Después de todo, ustedes dos son muy parecidas.

Y, como era de esperarse, Hinata explotó.

—¡Y una mierda! —ella trató de estampar su palma cargada de chakra contra el pecho de Sasuke, pero él fue lo suficientemente rápido como para apartarse (eran años de experiencia focalizados en sobrevivir en el intento de cortejar a Hyūga Hinata aplicados en ese momento).

Sasuke saltó unos pasos alejado de ella.

—¡No te atrevas siquiera a compararme con Sakura!

Fue lo suficientemente osado para reír después de ello.

—Vale, vale. Cálmate —sacudió sus ropas de polvo inexistente—. Sí te enojas es porque sabes que es verdad.

Esta vez el puño de ella casi impacta con su cara.

—Repítelo —la venas circundantes a sus ojos parecieron a punto de estallar—, y date por muerto, Uchiha.

—Cuando te enojas te ves bellísima, Hinata.

«Una acojonante verdad».

—¿Por qué no mejor vas a buscar a la niña de papi antes de que decida partirte la cara?

Decidió que lo mejor sería que él se alejara pronto de ella (no porque no quisiera impactar su puño contra su perfecta sonrisa —Dios, moría por hacerlo—, sino porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Menma llegaba pronto de su misión).

Sasuke suspiró pesadamente—. Ella no está en Konoha —Hinata alzó una ceja—. Salió de misión hace una semana con Menma y vuelve…

Repentinamente, Sasuke se vio arrastrado por la heredera Hyūga hacia las puertas de Konoha.

* * *

Caminó con pesadez hasta que Konoha (y la enorme montaña, con el rostro esculpido de su padre) estuvo dentro de su visión. Entonces sintió como si sus heridas no dolieran más y la energía regresara a su cuerpo.

«Estoy en casa. Papá, mamá».

Alguien a su lado suspiró con frustración, recordándole que no estaba sola. A la par de sus pasos, Menma Namikaze caminaba altivamente, con el mentón en alto, mirando con desprecio a todo aquello que se le atravesara.

—Esta misión fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Sakura lo mira (sin hacerlo realmente. Porque entonces notaría la maldad, el deseo de poder y la crueldad que esconde bajo esa fachada de hastío), pero no responde. Porque se trata de Menma y seguirle el juego al loco es engrandecerlo.

Por ello sigue caminando (con fuerzas renovadas) hasta la aldea por la que vivía y moriría. Donde la esperaba Shizune, seguramente lista para reñirla por haber tardado tanto en terminar una misión tan sencilla, y donde estaría también la conciliadora Tsunade, intentando dificultosamente curar sus heridas a pesar de la torpeza que le caracteriza.

Llegaría a Konoha, tomaría una ducha y visitaría a sus padres. Donde siempre estaban.

Grabados lastimosamente sobre esa piedra.

Menma bostezó ruidosamente y ella apresuró el paso. Estando a solo unos metros de entrar a la aldea, pudo reconocer la silueta de Hinata Hyūga y Sasuke Uchiha. Esperándolos. Sasuke a ella —dudaba mucho que quisiera ver que Menma regresaba en una sola pieza después de una semana fuera— y Hinata a Namikaze.

No es como sí Sakura supiera mucho sobre el tema —pocas personas la habían amado en la vida— pero la adoración que proyectaban los ojos de ese par hacia ellos era casi palpable.

Se obligó a mantener una expresión inescrutable aún cuando se encontraba rodeada de las tres personas más desagradables que había conocido en su corta existencia. Ignoró las proclamaciones de amor eterno de Sasuke, las miradas de odio de Hinata y el desinterés de Menma por lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Y es que Sakura era así. Tan llena de nada. Vacía de promesas, sueños, ilusiones y esperanzas. Llena de dolor, rencor, compromisos y máscaras.

Y chocaba con todo aquel que no lograba comprenderlo. (Es que nadie lo comprendía).

Y todos actuaban como querían. Y Sasuke se comportaba irremediablemente coqueto, y Hinata era agresiva con ella y Menma la miraba con desdén.

(Y cada quien tenía sus propios fantasmas).

Y, de repente, todo era como no debía de ser. (O eso le pareció un ínfimo segundo).

—Menma−kun —Hinata proclamó abiertamente con devoción.

Y él sonríe con crueldad y la mira como quien acecha a una presa.

—Sakura−chan —Sasuke le ofrece una rosa roja.

Y ella le mira vacíamente, sin emoción alguna.

Sus corazones palpitan rápidamente. Algunos porque sus sentimientos afloran. Otros porque son retenidos.

Entonces se miran realmente —quizá por primera vez— y se dan cuenta de quienes son ellos.

Una criatura malvada. Una muñeca rota. Una chica fuerte. Un hombre enamorado.

—Por fin nos conocemos —una sonrisa zorruna (malvada), extendiéndose en su rostro.

Y sienten que aman (y odian) más que siempre.

* * *

Y al día siguiente (Sakura se entera frente a sus padres, Sasuke en Ichiraku's y Hinata en el campo de entrenamiento) Menma se declara un renegado de Konoha.

(Algo se rompe. Los papeles cambian).

Hay alguien a quién salvar. O a quién matar.

* * *

Gané el concurso, muchas gracias. Por cierto, les recomiendo leer **Todo está bien **de Bella Scullw, one-shot al que me gusta considerar como una secuela alternativa de Perspectives. Un beso enorme a todos.

Reviews?


End file.
